This revised application is submitted in response to PA-01-097: Drug Abuse Health Services Research for a R21 Exploratory/Developmental study. The proposed study will develop performance measures for adolescent substance abuse services, and test the feasibility of the measures using administrative data. Steps are needed to increase the accountability for delivery of services that will lead to positive outcomes for adolescents. This is the role of substance abuse performance measures. The feasibility of both new measures and several that have been previously developed for adults by the Washington Circle Group (WCG) will be tested and linkage of process to treatment outcomes for adolescents will be examined. The specific aims of the proposed research are to: (1) Develop new performance measures for adolescents based on effective treatment processes, (2) Test the feasibility of both these newly developed measures and those previously developed by the WCG for adolescents, using state administrative data, and (3) Explore the relationship of treatment processes to substance abuse treatment outcomes for adolescents, using a state database. The data source will be from the Oklahoma Department of Mental Health and Substance Abuse Services (DMHSAS). Descriptive analyses are planned to compare adolescents who receive the established recommended treatment as specified by the performance measure to those who do not. Multivariate analyses will be conducted to determine the relationship between process measures and substance abuse treatment outcomes for adolescents. The significance of the proposed study is that it will extend the work on performance measures conducted by the WCG to the adolescent population. By the completion of the proposed project, we plan to have identified and specified a set of substance abuse performance measures for adolescents that are based on effective treatment processes. In addition, we will have determined which measures can be calculated using a state database such as the Oklahoma DMHSAS data. The relationships between each of seven specific treatment processes to treatment outcomes will be evaluated.